FAQ
Welcome to Tale of Dragons! ~ Introduction: Tale of Dragons, or ToD for short, is a dragon based adoptable site in which users take eggs from the main lair and raise them into adults. There is no time limit on eggs here so you can raise your eggs and hatchlings at your leisure without worrying about your adoptable's life. Game sections The Dragon Lair '''is the main page where eggs are generated. '''My Lair is where you can find all the eggs and dragons you own. The Abandoned Lair is a special lair in which you will find a list of visible eggs, hatchlings, and sometimes even adults that other users have tossed out. You can adopt these abandoned creatures and take them to your own lair. The Market '''is where you can purchase items to use on your dragons, such as potions to change their forms, foods to level them up faster, and even eggs you can't find in the main lair. The '''Dragon Shop is where you can purchase dragons from other players. Prices here are set by the players, so will vary considerably. The Coin Lair '''is where all dragons who haven't been frozen, hidden, or matured to adulthood can be found and clicked. Clicking dragons earns you coins to spend in the market and the dragon shop. Eggs Getting eggs is pretty easy, though they are not always available. Simply go to the main lair and you should stumble upon 3 eggs just waiting to be taken. You have to be quick with some of the rarer dragons, however, as you are not the only person trying to catch eggs. This shared pool of eggs has a set number, and on the chance that the pool is completely empty, you will be greeted with a message saying a dragon is guarding the eggs and to try again later, so just come back after the half hour is over and more eggs will be waiting. Once you've clicked an egg and recieved it, it can be found in your personal dragon lair. Alternatively, you can find eggs in the abandoned lair, or buy eggs from the market and the dragon shop. Eggs in the main lair have a description to them, and this is the only clue as to what egg it is. There is also a guide on this wiki to help you if you get confused as to which egg is which. Some eggs are more common than others, so try and memorize the rarer eggs to help your hunt. There is an egg-limit of 5 eggs per player. Raising For an adoptable to mature it is simply a matter of getting people to click on them or by feeding them food which can be bought from the Food Shop (though keep in mind that new releases are not feedable so that more people get a chance to catch the eggs while the new eggs are being hatched). Level 0 -- 0-15 clicks (uncracked egg) Level 1 -- 16-23 clicks (small crack) Level 2 -- 24-32 clicks (medium crack) Level 3 -- 33-39 clicks (large crack) Level 4 -- 40-64 clicks (ungendered hatchling) Level 5 -- 65-99 clicks (gendered hatchling) Level 6 -- 100+ (adult) There are no penalties for how fast or slow you get those clicks, so play the game at your own pace. There is no limit to how many hatchlings you can have, so as soon as an egg hatches you can pick up another. Freezing and Hiding Hatchlings can be frozen and eggs can be hidden. Freezing them at a certain stage of growth will lock their click count and is a means of "collecting" younger stages. They can be unfrozen whenever you wish, so you don't have to worry about accidentally freezing a creature. Hiding eggs is similar, in that it will lock the click count, however hidden eggs are not viewable in your lair, and the egg is replaced by a replacement egg. This hidden egg also still counts towards your 5 egg limit. Collecting eggs will be explained below, in the breeding section. Hiding and freezing are useful if you don't want your dragons to grow too quickly, as some dragons actually change depending on the time they spend in their eggs. Dragon Coins Main: Dragon Coins Dragon Coins are the site's in-game currency. Every time you click on an adoptable for the day, you will earn a random number of dragon coins. The easiest way to earn dragon coins is by going to the Coin Lair under the explore menu on the site, where you can mass-click eggs and hatchlings from other users. Dragon coins can be used in the four shops or for trading with other users.' Breeding Breeding dragons is a another way to get eggs. To breed your dragons, select breeding and pick the male and female you want to try to mate and see what happens. Rarer dragons are naturally harder to breed and produce eggs less often. Dragons will produce an egg that matches either the mother's or the father's species, although sometimes the breeding attempt will fail, leaving you with no eggs at all. Don't worry though. In one week, you can try again. Advanced breeders will dedicate their lairs to creating impressive lineages and some dragons from certain lineages may be more valuable to certain players. Breeding is also the only way to collect eggs. Sometimes, breedings will produce unfertile, or 'dud' eggs that users keep in an egg case. Breed dragons of the same species together to collect them all. Trading Trading is possible between players and any level adoptable can be traded, including adults. The first method of trading is to check the Dragon Shop. Here players can sell dragons and ask for a certain amount of . The second method is manual trading, done by clicking Trades on the sidemenu. Click create new trade to set it up, typing in the name of the person you want to trade with. Once the trade is created, click 'edit trade' and "Add offer" to add your offer on the trade. You can add dragons, items, and/or dragon coins to the offer, or nothing at all if someone is giving you something as a gift. Once you have added what you are offering, wait for the other person to add their side of the deal, then click 'confirm'. Once both players have confirmed, the trade will be completed. To change the trade status of your dragon go to your lair, click the adoptable, and click options. By default, all new eggs are set to notfortrade so if you want people to know it is up for trade, you must make sure you change it to fortrade. Frequently Asked Questions Q: I've visited the Dragon Coin Lair, but I don't see any way to add my dragons. How do I? A: All dragons under level 6 are automatically entered into the lair without any extra work on your part. Q: I tried to name my dragon, but it wouldn't let me. Why not? A: That means the name has already been taken by another user. You will have to choose a different name. A common way to avoid this, is to use a 'family' name. Q: What does rarity have to do with the dragons? A: Rarity just means how frequently that egg will show up in the main lair. Commons are easy to find, Uncommons are trickier, Rares are hard to find, and Ultra Rares are extremely hard to come across. Rarer dragons will also breed less often and produce fewer eggs. Q: There's something that says 'Redeem a Code'. What is that? A: This is where you go if you have a promo code. If you enter a promo code there, you will earn a promotional item or dragon. Promo codes can be earned through events or are occasionally available on Silvatales' Facebook and Twitter. However they are usually are only valid for a few hours after they are posted, so be sure to check those pages regularly. Q: I've seen cake in some people's lairs. How do I get it? A: Raising cake dragons originally resulted in a free promo code, but due to abuse of the item, it was disabled. Q: I've been a member for a long time now. Do I get any special abilities? A: Currently, all members both new and old receive the same privileges. It doesn't matter how long you've been here, the game is the same for everyone. Q: Where does the art for the dragons and the items come from? A: All sprites on the site are original pieces produced by members of the site. The members and the admin are also responsible for the descriptions. The sprite artists are listed directly below the dragon's description on the site, as well as listed on this wiki on each species' page. Q: I just bought items for my dragons, but I don't know how to use them! A: Click 'My Items' and find the item you wish to use, and use it. Leveling items can be used from an egg or hatchlings page directly by using the 'feed' option on the individual's actions page, and potions can be used on adults directly in a similar fashion. To feed adults however, you must use the food from the 'my items' page. Q: I just bought items for my dragons, but I can't use them on the dragons I want! A: This can happen for a few reasons. One, the dragon and the item may not be compatible. You can't use a sun up potion on a sundown dragon. The second reason could be that the species is too new to the site. '''New releases do not accept click boosting items until either a few weeks have passed, or a new dragon is released on the site.' Q: It would be so cool if XXXX dragon was available! Can you add one? A: There is a section for dragon requests on the forum. Post your idea there and see if anyone else in interested. Well designed dragons in the request area have a higher chance of making it into the lair. Q: How come I saw a dragon that was the same species as mine, but a different color? There isn't a potion in the shop to make it that color! How do I get it? A: Apart from potions, some dragons have a small chance of hatching alted, and some must be bred to get its alt. On rare ocassions, when a new dragon is released, the dragon's creator will be given an artist alt that is exclusive to them as a thank you for their work. It is impossible to get one for yourself. Q: I saw a dragon in someone's lair that I can't get. It's not a spriter's alt. It's an entirely new breed. A: If the dragon doesn't drop in the lair and its not available in the dragon shop, most likely it is an event exclusive dragon, or only available through breeding. Check that dragon's individual page on this wiki for more information on how it is obtained. Q: Is there a way to make it so my egg will hatch into a certain gender? A: Yes, in the Item Shop, under Miscellaneous Items, you can buy a nest for either gender. The nest will influence your egg to hatch into the gender of your preference, with the charred (gray) nest making it hatch female, and the cool (brown) nest making it hatch male. Q: I clicked the shop on the forum, but when I buy stuff from it, it doesn't show up in my items list/lair on the site. A: That's because you've purchased from the forum shop, not the site shop. The forum shop is just a way to spend points earned through being active on the forum on little icons for your signature. Basically, they are your reward for being an active forum goer. Don't worry though. Dragon Coins and forum points are entirely different, so you won't lose dragon coins for buying from the forum shop. Q: How do I edit my profile/avatar? A: All profile settings are under the 'My Account' link. This is also where you change your theme, password, and email settings. Q: My dragon lair is getting cluttered with a lot of dragons. Is there anything I can do to organize it? A: Yes. If you find that your lair is becoming a hassle to scroll through, you can create new lairs into which you can move many dragons by doing the following: first click the"My Lair" link under 'Dragon Links. Right above your dragons there should be a link that says 'manage lairs' beside a drop down menu that says 'Select a lair to view'. Click the 'mangage lairs' link, then 'add a new lair' and type in a name. You have now made an alternate storage page for your dragons. To relocate them, select the "Move" action available under every dragon's individual actions page, choose the lair you want to put it in, and click the "Move Adoptable" button. (alternatively, you could use the "Move Multiple Dragons" option, which is accessible from the My Lair page, to move many dragons at once). Category:Site Information